


Extraordinary Complications

by DivergentMage



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Constantine Is A Blond, Gen, I swear, M/M, More tags will be added as this updates, Normal AU, The plot here is just subplot, Thx @/strangepineapples for letting me borrow May!, acting like a couple and everyone knows but them, but do I know how to get there?, honestly I swear I had a plotline, i have an end goal yes, like hell I do, no beta we die like aaron, thats gonna be a tag, theres gonna be fluff soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: I must be the content I wish to see, therefore, enjoy this normal AU of Alastine with a few too many pinches of fluff thrown in.
Relationships: Alastair Hunt & Sarah Novak Hunt, Alastair Hunt/Constantine Madden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Extraordinary Complications

“-No Lucas! I’ve got this case under control! Don’t you hang up on me!” Alastair dropped his head on the desk as the click of the phone resounded through. 

He stared dead-eyed at the lime green rubber duck resting on his desk. “Can you believe it? He  _ hung up _ on me!” He sighed and pocketed his phone, blinking the exhaustion from his eyes. “And now I'm talking to rubber ducks,” he muttered to himself quietly.

He sighed, retied his hair back into its usual ponytail and opened the door with the full intention of getting another coffee. Instead he saw a man lying face down on his living room floor. More specifically, a man lying on the floor and looking rather dead.

Alastair shrieked. 

The blond didn’t stir.

Alastair stepped back into his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Leaning against the door, he pulled out his phone again. 

“Oh my God. I have a dead person bleeding all over my floor,” he whispered to himself in shock. He quickly dialed a number he knew practically by heart. 

“Hey Sarah, I kind of have a problem.” He took a peek back out through the crack of the door.  _ Yep, the man was still there _ . 

“What’s up? My next shift starts in like three minutes so…”

“Okay, first you have to promise not to freak out.” Alastair could almost hear her rolling her eyes. 

“Al, I’m a surgeon,  _ nothing _ freaks me out anymore. I’ve seen some pretty bad things.”

Alastair took in a deep breath. “Okay so there might be a dead guy bleeding all over the living room and I have no idea what to do!” He rushed out. 

“... you what.”

“I told you!”

“Okay well, I think you should check if he’s actually dead first.”

Alastair peeked out the door. “Nope. Absolutely not. He could be a  _ serial killer _ !”

“If he kills you, I'll pay for your funeral,” Sarah deadpanned.

“I better have a solid gold coffin,” he said, before pushing the door open. On a second glance, he could see that the man was breathing. “Well, better news. At least they're not dead? Or a zombie, but I don't think that zombies can breathe.” Then the man started to move. Alastair shrieked. 

“Oh my God he’s moving I have a stranger in my house and he's awake!”

“Would you rather him be dead?”

“...Good point.”

“Well, my break time’s over, gotta go. Please don’t reenact that scene in Tangled.”

For a moment Alastair and the man stared at each other awkwardly. 

“Wait, there's people living here now?” The man said confusedly. 

“Person. I've been living here for a month now.”

Suddenly the sound of something smashing to the ground and shattering pierced the air. Alastair pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. 

“What’s that?”

“None of your business!” He turned around and pointed at the man. “Stay  _ right _ here.”

“Alright, it’s not like I have anywhere else to go anyway,” he said amusedly. “I’m Constantine, by the way.”

“Alastair,” he tossed over his shoulder as he walked out the room.

When he walked into the kitchen he was greeted to the sight of his coffeemaker, or rather what was left of it smashed on the floor with glass shards scattered across the tile. His dog barked at him. He groaned. “Not  _ again _ . Really?” 

He slowly made his way across the room, careful not to step on the glass. As his luck would have it, a shard of glass sliced open the side of his foot. 

“Mother _ fucker _ !” he yelled.

“Are you okay?” He heard Constantine call from the other room. 

“I’m fine!” Alastair shouted back.

“You don’t sound fine!” Alastair rolled his eyes as Constantine walked in and did a double take at the mess in the kitchen.

He eyed the glass shattered across the floor and winced in sympathy. “Ouch.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“You’re rather salty.”

Alastair crossed his arms. “Well, you can leave now.”

“I’ll be back soon!” he said as he climbed onto the window ledge and swung his legs over the frame.

“No you won’t! This is  _ my _ apartment.”

“It’s a date then,” Constantine called out with a wink before jumping down onto the fire escape. 

For some reason, Alastair felt his face flush red. Beside him, Mayhem barked mournfully. Alastair eyed her apprehensively. 

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs*  
> Take this I have no idea what I’m doing. Perhaps a kudos and a comment will feed the bunny? *wink wink nudge nudge*


End file.
